


When The Tables Turn

by CheesyNinja4ever



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Callie Rose (OC), M/M, NO Swearing, No Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesyNinja4ever/pseuds/CheesyNinja4ever
Summary: Will you still stay when the tables turn?When your pathways grow brighter,While mine all burn?
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Will you stay when the tables turn?  
When your pathways grow brighter,  
While mine all burn?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After all my hard work, it was one choice, one wrong move, that made everything go wrong. I should have just used the grapple hook to climb back up the wall, but no, I didn’t. After many long years of self-control, I decided to give myself a little reward and take General Galeforce’s new car for a little ride. He had even left the keys in the car for me. My impulse got the better of me. I hotwired General Galeforce’s new car and started driving it around. I was just about to turn the car around like this never happened and scale back up the wall when I heard the police sirens. I was caught up in the adrenaline rush of stealing, driving the car like I was possessed. I stopped the car and surrendered immediately. I hit the accelerator and drove until I was forced to stop by the canyon in front of me. I took off my mask and confessed to my mistake. They recognized me immediately. They forced my mask off but thought I was my friend and I selfishly went along with it. I agreed to spend a few weeks in prison as punishment. I kept on making excuses and lying, but they saw right through it and arrested me immediately. Who do I think I’m kidding? The apple never falls far from the tree after all.

Why in the world is Charles taking so long? He usually only takes a few minutes at most. I open the door to find my black tight-fit “stealth suit”, mask and grapple hook gone, the window wide open. There was no sign of any struggle, so he must have left willingly. Charles was definitely acting strange before, “borrowing” a pair of my pajamas because it “looked cool” with all the gem pictures on it, singing that strange, sad song in the shower, and even causing one of my “fails” by coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and holding a knife. Who even brings a knife in the shower? Even I don’t do that and I’m Henry Stickmin! Then I saw what was on the TV, me b. No that’s not me, this is live and I’m right here. Wait, are those Charles’ headphones on the shelf? If Charles had my suit and no headphones, he would look like me. I am being arrested on TV, but I am not there, I am here. That means that the person there must be… Oh no. If I am seen here I will probably be arrested on the spot and get Charles in trouble too. Only one thing left to do. I put on Charles’ headphones and walked out the room. Everybody, even General Galeforce, somehow fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. I have no idea what is going on anymore.

They took me to the Wall and threw me into a cell with a strangely familiar girl. “Excuse me, do you happen to be related to Ellie Rose by any chance?” I asked. 

Shockingly, she answered, “Yes, I’m her sister, Callie Rose. Do you know what happened to her?” I was about to tell her that she was freed by Henry Stickmin from the Wall, then I realised that I am meant to be Henry Stickmin.  
“Yes, I helped her escape. She has been pardoned by the government and now is even working for them with my friend... Charles.” I blabbered quickly.  
Callie looked shocked and said, “You’re Henry Stickmin, as in the guy who stole the Tunisian Diamond! One of the only guys to bust out of the Wall! The guy who took down the Toppat Clan’s airship! The only guy who can help me escape? That Henry Stickmin?” If I was not used to insane situations, I would have been sweating bullets by now. 

“Yes, who else would I be?” I laughed nervously. What have you gotten yourself into, Charles? 

I have no idea how to be Charles. I thought it would be easy, just wear the headphones and I had no plan. I did not think this through at all. Stealing government files or the Tunisian Diamond is easier than being Charles! I had no idea so many people teased him just to see how long it would take them to finally get him mad! I want to punch them in the face, ruin their career, and steal their money for insulting him like this, but I had to just smile and laugh it off. How does he do it? The TV suddenly changed to Breaking News, so it must be something big that happened. “For the third time in the history of the Wall, there has been a mass breakout at the Wall. The Wall warden, Dmitri Petrov, blames the infamous criminal, Henry Stickmin, for this breakout,” the reporter announced. Charles, what do you think you are doing? I am meant to be breaking out of the Wall and stealing, not Charles, never Charles. I barely even heard General Galeforce tell Charles, no, tell me, that I had a mission tomorrow and I better get a good night’s rest. “Yes sir,” I said before going into my room, tired and confused.

I have long lost track of the time we spent running away from the law. Callie has even stopped talking to me unless absolutely necessary to save her strength. I once loved winter and the sight of fresh snow in the morning, but now I hate the sight of it. It just means another day of endless wandering, hiding, and hunger. By now I think both of us have gotten used to the empty feeling in our stomachs, numbing cold and exhaustion. I feel nothing but pain anymore and I’m not sure whether we can get to safety before we fall into the warm, luring comfort of everlasting sleep. After Callie fell unconscious, I cried out in joy when I saw a government helicopter. “Over here! We’re over here” I cried with all my might, waving my arms like a madman. The last thing I saw before exhaustion overcame me was a familiar helicopter heading our way.

After more than a month of searching for you every free moment I had, I finally found Charles, waving his arms around with that strange girl lying unconscious next to him. My heart nearly stopped when I saw him collapse, but I calmed myself down the best that I could and brought both of them inside the moment that I landed. After they both were safely inside. They must both have been freezing out there, so I piled some blankets on top of them and immediately started flying back to the government base.Now how do I explain this to the general? No time for technicalities and plans, now was time for action! Is this Charles’ thought process every time he has one of his “greatest plans”? I will ask him later, right now I need to save his life! Hold on for me, Charles. Just hold on, you’ll be safe soon. I promise, I know the promise of a criminal does not mean much, but I promise you’ll be safe.

I slowly opened my eyes, which by itself was a surprise, and saw myself looking back at me. “You’re awake! Your friend is already awake in another room reuniting with her sister.” he said cheerfully. “Henry?” I asked in shock. “You are wearing my headphones and driving my helicopter?” 

Henry laughed, “Charles, you pretended to be me. Didn’t you think that I realized I could not be seen in my room for both your sake and my own and had the same idea?” My brilliant plan has been ruining his life as well as mine. 

“I’m so sorry, Henry. I messed everything up. I can’t do anything right, can I?” I sobbed. “Now why would you say that, Charles?” I was really crying now. “I stole the general’s new car, completely wrecked it, and framed you for it! You should have just taken Callie!” I yelled. 

“Shh, it’s ok. It’s ok. I would never leave you on my own will, ever. Do you understand that?” Henry whispered. I silently nodded, tears still flowing down my face. I understand, Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

Will you still stay when I hold you down?  
When you could be flying,  
But I make you drown?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- My conversation with Charles felt like a punch in the gut. I really needed to think before I spoke, I felt horrible when I realized what I said made Charles just break down like that. How could I have done that to my best friend, even if it was unintentionally? After all that I experienced while pretending to be him, how could I still not at least understand him a bit better? “Shh, it’s ok. It’s ok. I would never leave you on my own will, ever. Do you understand that?” I whispered, desperately trying to get myself out of this hole that I dug and jumped right into. Charles nodded, but didn't stop crying. It was making me feel ashamed and … guilty, yes even guilty, for not knowing what to say to him that would make him smile at me like he used to. When Charles had stopped shouting and sobbing wildly, I thought he was finally calming down, turns out, it was just the calm before the storm. The real storm. 

When I moved closer to touch his shoulder, he grabbed me, looked me right in the eyes and stated, “I’m dead, Henry. I don’t exist,” What did he mean? 

“No, you are right here Charles. You aren’t dead.” I whispered nervously. 

“I don’t exist. I’m a ghost,” he stubbornly insisted, “Look for who I was before I joined this place, you’ll understand,” What does he mean?

Why did I tell Henry that? He must think I’m mad or realize that I’m hiding something from him! Now he will realize that he can't find anything about my pre-government life, even a birth certificate! Oh no, Charles. You’ve really messed things up this time. I know that when Henry gets interested in a topic, there is nothing stopping him from finding out exactly what he wants to know eventually. I’ve driven myself down a dead end road with no way to turn back. Henry can see the cat in the bag, and he will not rest until I let it out. I barely even remember half of what I told him, I only know that Henry knows I’m hiding something but not what I’m hiding. We are now boarding Trainwreck Express! Our destination, the land of abandoned dreams and broken promises! Hope you don’t enjoy your ride!

Nothing, nothing, nothing! There was not even a birth certificate! He really doesn’t exist. There were even some old notes that the general made on his file wondering out loud about who Charles really was! There was even a question that I myself didn’t think of, “Is he really ‘Charles Calvin’?”. I gasped, the meaning of the question made too much sense, I could almost hear what Charles had cried earlier on, “I don’t exist”. There is no Charles Calvin, there has never been. I collapsed onto my knees, the cold sting of betrayal destroying me from the inside out. I slowly got back on my feet, ready as I could ever be to confront the stranger I thought I had known. When I reached the door, it was locked and I heard “Charles” talking to someone. “Meet me at ten in the morning at the hill,” the mystery person was telling him. “I can’t have you fired, as much as I want you to join me at the base,” Now what is going on here?

While I walked to the hill, I had a feeling that someone was following me, but when I paused and turned around, nobody was there. I looked around and shrugged. Nobody. Turning back to the wall in front of me, I prepared myself for the meeting I knew was coming and walked towards the wall.

I almost got caught, I had actually almost gotten caught. Had he not stopped walking before he suddenly turned around, I would have been caught in the act. Luckily I managed to duck out of the way just in time. After he seemed confident that nobody was following him, he turned to the wall of stone and started walking towards it, taking off the headphones that I had given back to him. Pushing a button I had noticed earlier on, he made them eject a small cylinder. I always wondered what that little cylinder did after I had discovered it. He placed it into a perfect hole in the wall, and a keypad opened up. I covered my mouth, stifling a gasp. Who are you really, Charles Calvin? He quickly put in the passcode as if he did this everyday, which he actually might, as far as I know. The wall of stone turned out to be a doorway of stone, opening up after he put in the code. Who is this stranger I thought I knew so well?

I walked into the cave slowly and didn’t bother to close the “door” , that was my biggest mistake. He came out of the shadows with a fake smile on his face. “Now what would you like today, your royal nothingness?” he sneered. I was not in the mood for beating around the bush. 

“I need enough money for a new car for General Galeforce. I also need for you to continue keeping my existence here hidden from the Toppats, I believe that is a fair trade,” I stated calmly. 

“I will ask for what I always ask for. I need my existence to be kept a secret. I also sometimes wonder, why stay here? If it was not for that tricky little problem with my files, you could stop attacking me,” he argued. 

“That is exactly the problem. The files. You need to be here,” I reasoned with him. 

I watched in horror as Charles negotiated with his mystery person. Why in the world is Charles negotiating with…a Toppat? No, the guy must just like wearing a top hat. That doesn’t mean he works with the Toppat Clan! That was when I heard the mystery person say “Too bad, we could use someone like you at the base. We could even finally take off those hideous headphones and get you some real headwear. Perhaps a certain top hat?” No, he can’t really be suggesting that… “For the last time, I don’t want to be the Toppat leader!” I heard Charles yell. No. Charles has been with this Toppat for who knows how long. Possibly even this whole time! I’m the one that is meant to be a backstabbing traitor! How could you do this Charles! The last part of their conversation was just a kick in the shins while I was already on the ground. “Remember this.” the Toppat said, “Calvin Charleson and anyone related to him is dead.” Calvin Charleson? “

Yes Mr. Charleson, I understand,” my friend said. 

“Come on, no need to be formal with me, my son.” was the last thing I heard before the world as I knew it shattered around me, revealing a reality I wish I had never found.  
I turned around to see Henry running through the stone “doors”. “What are you waiting for, son! Get that little snooper before he tells the whole government all our secrets and we both get busted!” my father yelled. I ran after Henry while my father started escaping in his car. “Henry, please wait! I can explain!” I cried. “Henry, please listen!” No! Please, Henry. Please. “Henry! Let me explain!” I must have ran for at least an hour, crying out his name until my voice was nearly gone. When he stopped and turned around, I dashed towards him with all of the strength left in my body. I thought he would listen to me and let me tell him the truth. Only too late did I realize … that he had a stun gun pointing at my chest. “Henry,” I sobbed, before falling on the ground as the world faded black. Henry! Henry! Henry!

I did not tie up one of my only best friends, I tied up CALVIN CHARLESON not Charles Calvin, there is no Charles Calvin. I did not cry for this stranger, this spy. I did not run my fingers down his still child-like face and whisper his real name, testing out the feeling of it. I definitely did not still hear him sobbing my name and begging for me to listen to him, still see him collapsing on the floor, crying my name. I did not know this person before me. I did not care that they were tied up and gagged. This was not Charles, it could not be. There was no Charles, there never was and never will be. Tears did not run down my face as I carried his unconscious body back to the base and told General Galeforce what I saw. I did not still call him Charles in my head, because why would I? I was not one of the only ones that didn’t want Calvin to pay for what he has done. I did not regret tricking him into thinking I trusted him before shooting him in the chest. If you don’t know which ones I said were lies, I’ll give you a hint. All of them are.


	3. Chapter 3

Will you still stay when I can’t tell black from white?  
When we both know we want peace,  
But we’re doomed to fight?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In my dreams, I was smiling widely and dancing with Henry to the slow, sweet music in the background. “I trust you with my life,” I whispered in his ear, pulling him closer to me. 

He smiled and said, “Foolish choice, traitor.” That was when fantasy turned quickly into a nightmare. Henry pulled out a stun gun from nowhere and pointed it to my chest. I gasped as he slowly turned into my father and the stun gun turned into a rifle. Changing the direction of the rifle to my head, he grinned and cackled, “Aim for the head, Calvin. Always aim for the head.” before pulling back the trigger. The pain and the sound of the explosion still lingered for a few seconds after I had woken up. I only later realized that it was out of one nightmare and into a real one. I’m sorry Henry, this is all my fault. I understand if you don’t trust me anymore, I don’t deserve any trust. Not from you or anyone else.

With the government on my side, it was unbelievably easy to track down Mr. Charleson. He was quickly arrested and pushed into the back of a police car, handcuffed. I didn’t even feel a drop of pity for him. I don’t know if I was even thinking the whole time. My whole body, even my mind, felt numb and cold. The trip back to the base was awfully silent, making the roaring in my ears seem deafening. It was almost drowning me. What I saw when I got back to the base nearly destroyed anything that was left of my heart. Charles, no, Calvin. He is Calvin Charleson. He was no longer tied up and instead was having his hands cuffed behind his back. General Galeforce was yelling at him and I managed to catch some of what he said. “... a disappointment! … so much wasted potential ... could have been … trusted you!” Despite my better judgement, I walked up to Charles. Calvin, Calvin, Calvin! How many times do I have to remind myself to call him by his real name! He kept his head down as I approached and I almost felt sorry for him .... no, what am I thinking! I felt no pity, not a drop of pity is left in my heart after how he betrayed me. How he betrayed all of us.

I kept my head down as Henry walked up to me, afraid to look into his eyes and only see hatred in them. I don’t want to know exactly how much he hated me now. I know I deserve his disgust, but there was still idiotic part of my brain that longed for his approval, his … no, I don’t want that. Am I that sure that’s not what I want? “Why did you do this to me, to all of us, Calvin?” I heard Henry snap to me.

“I’m sorry, Henry. I know coming from a traitor like me that means nothing, but I’m sorry. Do you understand, Henry?” I whispered. Great, now I’m bawling like a baby again. “You once promised me that you would never leave me on your own will. What happened to that promise?” Please don’t hate me.

Henry sneered, “I made that promise to Charles Calvin, not Calvin Charleson!” Ok, so he definitely hates me. I can live with his hate. I do not care that he hated me. I did not cry for all the things I lost. I did not hear my heart shatter. I do not feel anything, I don’t care. I have no regrets. I can live.

I watched numbly as Calvin was led away into a police car, just like his father had been less than an hour ago. The apple never falls far from the tree. I do not care that one of my best and only friends betrayed me. General Galeforce said to me, almost awkwardly, “I know that now is not the best time to ask, but since you’ve been pardoned and we need a new pilot I was wondering if you could … well …” 

I didn’t let him finish. “Yes. I will do it.” I stated unemotionally. 

“Great! When will you start? You can start any time you like, you know. We are in no rush because of …” 

I cut him off again, “I’ll start immediately.” He looked uncomfortable again. 

“You know that you could start at any time you want, right? I don’t want to push you into anything and last time we rushed things, well you can see what happened …” I can barely stand this guy anymore! 

“I said that I’ll start immediately! Didn’t you say you would let me start at any time that I wanted? Well, I want to start now!” I yelled. I knew I was being unnecessarily rude, but my heart felt like it was burning me alive. I needed a breath of fresh air, but the weight of Calvin’s betrayal was drowning me even as I stood safely on land, breathing just fine. I can live.

After only a week in the highest security, I got out of the Wall yet again, but this time, I had a different kind of help. I didn’t even do anything useful, just listened to the sound of fighting until finally, there was silence and the door unlocked. I did not care that it was not Henry who rescued me. I just ran with my new allies until I was in their escape vehicle. “Why look who finally decided to join us!” my dad sneered, “If it isn’t my loyal, helpful son! Tell me, are you on my side, yes or no.” I hesitated, but only for a few seconds. 

“Yes,” I said to him, “There is nothing left for me at the government.” A wide, evil grin appeared on his face. 

Taking off one of his two top hats he proclaimed, “All hail our new leader, Calvin Charleson!” Everyone was congratulating me, some more reluctantly than others, but all were still doing it. Nobody in the Toppat Clan would dare challenge a Charleson for the position of leader. Calvin Charleson had returned from the ashes of Charles Calvin, like Charles had once risen from the fire that was said to have killed Calvin and his entire family. All the alliances and even friendships I made during that time are nothing more than smoke and ashes, forever lost to the flames. 

Callie became the new third member of the Triple Threat team, replacing Calvin like he never existed. Some days I wish he never did, if he never existed he would not be able to betray me! Well there are some benefits of his betrayal, despite what many might think. Now there was no way for him to turn against me, since he already has. Now he can’t break the heart he already has broken. Now he can’t stab me in the back, the knife he could use to do that is already there. I heard that there is a new leader of the Toppats, who goes by Calvin Charleson. I hope he is happy knowing that he doesn’t mean anything to me anymore. We are nothing more than enemies. The government pilot and the Toppat leader, just not the way around that I expected. Ironic, isn’t it, how we pretended to be each other for a bit and actually ended up living the other person’s life. Most of the people in the government try to pretend that you never existed, Calvin. I wish that I had been less close to you so that I could do the same thing. 

It seems like I have gone from fighting with the government to fighting the government in less than two weeks. Most of our plans, no, my plans, have been stopped by the Triple Threat Team (TTT). I often wonder who they got to replace me. Maybe Callie, the person who should be on my side after I saved her life and risked my own to break her out of prison. I’m surprised she hasn’t come running over to join the Toppats already. Probably because her sister made her change her mind. I can work with that, but I need to change her mind and do it quickly. A spy in the TTT is just what we need to finally get at least one plan to succeed. What am I becoming? I don’t have time for doubts and questions about my own loyalty, now was time for a plan! A greatest plan, by any chance? I just want to concentrate, but I can’t even let myself do that! I need to get Callie on my side if it’s the last thing I do!


	4. Chapter 4

Will you stay when our hearts turn to stone?  
When we long for each other,  
But want to be alone?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My job quickly became mindless and dull. Fly the two sisters in, wait, wait some more, maybe fight a few guards if I’m lucky, wait even more, fly them out. So this is why Charles wanted to … I need to stop thinking about Calvin! Why do I still care so much about that worthless traitor! When I looked back to that day later on, I wish that I had been more aware of what was happening outside. It might have saved me a ton of trouble and pain. The entrance to the helicopter was busted open and I saw a familiar face smiling at me. “We meet again, Henry,” Calvin laughed, “Did you miss me?” I stood up from my seat and sneered, “You wish, you filthy traitor!” How dare you smile at me! How dare you gain amusement from my pain! “Too bad,” he said merrily, “You will be coming with me now.” You don’t deserve my mercy. “No, I won’t!” I yelled angrily, “I will never join you on my own will!” His eyes turned dark and cruel as he stated coldly, “Funny, I remember a time when you told me the opposite. Too bad, you’ll be coming with us whether you like it or not.” I started running as fast as I could, while behind me I heard Calvin yelling, “Get him!”

“Get him!” I yelled when I saw Henry trying to run away. Before he had said the words that had cut right through the stone wall I had made around my heart, I almost felt sorry for him. Now I know he does not want my pity. Too bad, after what you said, you don’t deserve my mercy. It was just too bad, afterall, he would have been a good addition to the Toppats. Oh well, he could make a nice addition to their dungeon instead. Why can I still not see myself as a Toppat? I’m their leader now and I still think of the Toppats as them instead of us, as they instead of we. What is wrong with me? Now was not the time for these kinds of questions, I shouldn’t even be having them at all! I was a Toppat now, no doubt about it! I started running after Henry, an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach at the familiarity of this all. He was running away and I was running after him. He knew too much and I could not let him tell anyone. This time will be different, this time I will not foolishly believe that I could trust him, this time he won’t be able to break my heart. I pulled out the taser I had brought for just in case and shot him in the back. It felt like I had shot myself in the heart.

I ran as hard as I could, madly dashing for safety, but it was no use. I felt the familiar jolt of electricity that only could come from a taser and the world quickly faded into black. The last thing on my mind was to warn my friends, but it was too late. I was always just too late. I could almost hear the universe laughing at me as I realized that my friends will have no idea what happened to me. The only people that will know are ones that I have never called friends in this timeline, and one certain one that I will never call my friend ever again. 

I should have stuck to the plan and just convinced Callie to join the Toppats, but no, I had to go and break my own heart yet again. I just had to go find Henry again despite the fact that he would never side with me again after what I did. I guess I kind of deserve that. I ran towards Henry’s limp body, picked him up like he would shatter into a million pieces if I touched him wrong, and started carrying him to the escape vehicle. It took me a few minutes to realize I was crying for the first time in what is probably months by now. All because of Henry, this is all his fault. Liar. You can never just accept that only you are responsible for your choices, can you? It was not Henry who had sent some under-paid henchmen to convince Callie to join the Toppats instead of going himself. It was not Henry who had not even followed his own plan and ended up getting himself in even bigger trouble. 

I woke up in what I assumed was an interrogation room with my head pounding like crazy. Charles shot me with a taser! In the back! Did I just call Calvin by that stupid, fake name of his? My brain must be more fried than I thought! I saw Charles… Not again! I saw Calvin sitting on the other side of the table, grinning like the idiot he was. “Well, well, well,” he laughed, “Look who finally decided to get up.” He just had to repeat what Galeforce had said to me, didn’t he! If I didn’t know better, I would have sworn that Calvin looked … nervous. His smile seemed tense and fake, and I noticed something strange, he was wearing a suit. Maybe it was just something he did as the leader of the Toppat Clan, which is the only thing he is to me. Wow, I can’t even fool myself anymore. He was my friend, my closest friend, before I even knew Ellie, he was there, supporting me. 

“What do you want? Tell me and get this over with!” I demanded. 

“I want you to join us like Callie already has,” Calvin announced. Oh, Calvin, don’t you think I know Callie well enough to tell when you are bluffing! 

“Likely story. I know you are bluffing, Calvin. Callie has made it clear that she hates even the thought of joining the Toppats,” I laughed. Calvin looked furious and I knew I had won. I was wrong.

So Callie had been trying to act as a double agent, pretending to be on our side while spying for the TTT! “Bring Callie Rose to me this instant!” I snapped. That little, rebellious trickster! “Bring her in chains!” I almost felt sorry for Henry when I saw him realize that he had gotten his own partner caught. Well, it’s not the first time his actions have led to his so called “best friend” being in chains and about to be tossed into a prison cell. I knew that fact far too well. Hiding my pain underneath a sneering, heartless mask had become like a second nature to me, but all these reminders are making my usually flawless mask start to crack. “Thank you for your assistance with identifying this spy, Henry. It will never be forgotten, ever. You understand that?” I taunted, reminding him of the cruel lie he once told me. “Shh, it’s ok. It’s ok. I would never leave you on my own will, ever. Do you understand that?” Henry whispered. Maybe I was reminding myself, I don’t know anymore. I have not ever been truly sure of something, not since I firmly believed that Henry would always be my friend. “Meet me tomorrow, same place, same time. If that is fine with you, that is,” I remarked sarcastically before gesturing to the guards to lock the two members of the TTT up and walking out the door.

Calvin had told me to meet him here tomorrow at the same time, and he even dared to suggest that I had a choice about it! Considering the awkward way he had been talking to me and the abnormally formal clothing I would almost think that he wanted … no. That’s impossible, there's just no way he … just no. My brain must just be still scrambled from that zap. We both hate each other, that is all there is between us. Why am I … looking forward to our next meeting? We are enemies, good and bad, dark and light, yin and … What am I thinking? We are not like that. Just no. Just plain no. I slumped down onto the cell floor, guilt weighing me down more than chains ever could, and fell into a dreamless slumber.

I came into the room early just to make sure I would not be a second late, although I was not exactly sure why. I think it’s that uncontrollable urge to impress Henry, it has been bothering more and more lately. I know it won’t be long before someone notices, but I don’t care. Today I will tell Henry the truth, no turning back now. As soon as Henry was seated and everybody had left us alone I got myself prepared for the big reveal. “Henry, there’s something you need to know. I should have told you earlier, but I only let myself believe it today,” I declared. I pressed the button to undo the chains on his wrists. I hope I’m not making the biggest mistake in my whole, mistake filled life. 

“What game are you playing, Calvin?” Henry asked cautiously. He had the right to be unsure. 

“Callie already has escaped, it’s your turn now,” I explained, opening the door to the escape pod. Henry looked torn between trusting me and trusting his instincts. “Please believe me when I say that this isn’t a trap. Henry … I love you” I declared. No turning back now, Charles. 

Henry walked into the escape pod and said, “I love you too, Charles, despite my better judgement.” My heart almost stopped. I ran in after him, throwing that stupid hat to the ground. I never wanted that thing anyways, that was not my dream. That was always my dad’s dream, not mine. I don’t know how I could let myself forget that. The government would never let me back in, not after what happened, but that is fine. I have everything I need right in front of me. I took a deep breath in and closed the door to the pod. As soon as it left the ship, I grabbed Henry and did something I never dared to do before. I kissed him on his forehead before he had time to pull away. I stumbled away from him, apologies ready at my lips. I got a kiss on them instead. We were finally together after this wild game of cat and mouse, we were finally together. Nothing will ever make me turn on him again. We were star-crossed, and the sun would stop rising before we stopped loving each other. We were free, finally free. We might be presumed dead, but we were presumed dead together. I found my place, and I didn’t even have to look. It was right in front of me the whole time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will you stay, or will you go?  
You must choose a path,  
So soon we will know.


End file.
